Seats for vehicles, and particularly front seats of vehicles, include a seat belt guide for guiding a webbing of the seat belt. The seat belt guide is mounted on the seat, just above the shoulder. When the seats are positioned forward in the vehicle for smaller occupants, the webbing of the seat belt may pass over a shoulder of the occupant. The seat belt guide routes the seat belt away from the neck of the occupant when the seat is positioned forward. When the seat is positioned rearward in the vehicle for larger occupants, the seat belt guide is not required to properly position the webbing relative to the occupant, and the webbing of the seat belt may be disengaged from the seat belt guide.